robloxrobstixfandomcom-20200214-history
10 Worst Moments In Natural Disaster Survival Roblox
5 Worst Moments In Natural Disaster Survival Roblox is the seventh video in the Robstix Series. Characters * Robstix * The Noob * Bacon Hair * Bacon Girl * Blonde Hair Boy * Blonde Hair Girl * Brown Charmer * Pizza Girl Worst Moments Before the worst moments start, during a round, Bacon Hair, The Noob, and Robstix are running from a thunderstorm. It's until Robstix finds a computer with Club Penguin on it. He starts playing until he annoyed than angry from losing on a few games, then Robstix dies by getting struck by lighting. It then advertises Club Penguin Online. #1: Powerful Knockback An Earthquake starts on Launch Land and everything starts to crumble to pieces. After Blonde Hair Boy dies, Robstix flees until a piece cuts in front of him. Robstix then turns back and tries to run, but he crashes into a block that was previously there. It then sends Robstix flying, until Robstix lands in the ocean. #2: Vehicle Betrayal On Furious Station, the Noob gets inside the car and Robstix decides to get in too. But The Noob then drives the car into the ocean, but the Noob gets out of it before it lands in, but Robstix doesn't notice until he lands inside the water. #3: People who won't let you on top On Sunny Ranch Robstix, The Noob, Brown Charmer, and Blonde Hair Boy are inside the barn. When the disaster is a Flash Flood, Brown Charmer rides the tractor outside while The Noob and B.H.B climb to the second floor, but The Noob stays between the truss. But when Robstix tries to come up, the Noob stays stationary, which causes Robstix to drown in the flood. #4: Jumping down is a bad idea On Furious Station again when Robstix climbs up to the billboard, the disaster Acid Rain starts, and everybody panics. Until a few players have jumped down the billboard. Robstix decides to do that too and falls to his death. #5: Forgetting about Multi Disasters When a tornado starts on Furious Station, everyone runs away, expect for Robstix, where he hides inside the gas station. When the tornado gets close, robstix runs back and forth until he gets hit by the roof. But when the tornado gets close, it goes the other direction. Then B.H.B reminds Robstix of what happened earlier. The flashback shows everybody in the lobby until B.H.B buys to power up the Disaster Machine. Then B.H.B says "Good luck." to Robstix because of a flood arriving. Then Robstix can't get up and soonly drowns in the flood. #6: Lower Land that you can go through During a Volcano Eruption, a bunch of lava rocks is heading towards Robstix. Robstix then thinks about going on the lower sides of the island which will have him be safe. When do does that he goes inside the ocean instead. #7: A not so perfect spot On Party Palace, when the round is about to start, Robstix gets sucked into a tornado #8: Heights isn't the best spot On Furious Station, Robstix climbs onto the top of the billboard. When the disaster is a Tsunami, everyone on the billboard fall down and die. #9: Push-Off When everybody is in the lobby waiting for the next round, Robstix admires the view a ledge, until Bacon Hair pushes him off into the water. The round then starts without Robstix who peeks in the window. #10: Beware of the Bridge When the players are on Launch Land. Robstix climbs to the rocket until when somebody presses the yellow button (that suspends the bridge) when Robstix is on there. When the bridge is removed Robstix falls and dies. Trivia * This is the first video to be sponsored by a game or advertisement. * It also reveals that Robstix's username in Club Penguin Online is Robstix. * Robstix also allows players to use a code on Club Penguin Online called "ROBSTIXCPO" to get free coins and items. * This is the second video where it shows each worst moment where Robstix dies, with the first being 5 Worst Moments In Sharkbite Roblox. Errors * When Robstix was launched by the brick in the first worst moment, for a glimpse you can see that the island has Party Palace instead of Launch Land. Poll Did you like this? Yes! No. I Don't Know Category:Episodes